To store money in large vault rooms of banks, various transportable bins and containers are used, which are stored in racks, cases or directly on the floor of the vaults.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,687, safe deposit boxes are known, which are grouped in nests. Each nest is provided with pluralities of retainer brackets mounted along the upper and lower edges of the rear wall of the nest. The retainer brackets are configured with a central portion that is spaced away from the nest wall to define a vertically opening passageway. The retainer brackets along the lower edge of an overlying nest may then be aligned with the retainer bracket along the upper edge of an underlying nest by bringing the two nests into precise registration. A locking member is then passed through each aligned pair of retainer brackets.
GB 2 270 067 shows stackable trays with means for forming a stack, the members of which can be either directly in vertical juxtaposition or vertically spaced apart by spacers, or staggered horizontally, or a combination of these.
DE 34 09 127 describes lockable boxes, which can be put on one another to form a plurality of segments. The segments are located one by one on rails on the floor so that by rearranging all segments, a gap may be formed between two adjacent segments.
A disadvantage of such known arrangements, in addition to non-economical utilization of the vault room and complicated handling, is that it is difficult to record the content and locations of the containers. These known arrangements require that every container be placed at a location determined in advance, and that updated records be continuously kept.